Fairy Titan, A Crossover of Fairy Tail and Attack on Titan
by Blade1hunter
Summary: An accident Has led the two worlds to be combined into one. Now both worlds have to be ready for anything to happen. Titans and Mages combined may just be the biggest threat to mankind.
1. Chapter 1: A new universe

**Fairy Titan**

**A/N what's up everyone this is my first crossover story and it's going to be Attack on Titan and Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy.**

In the Fairy Tail universe: Makarov is in the guild relaxing along with most of the members. Natsu is checking out the board for jobs and finds one. "Hey gramps can do this job!" he shoves the paper in Makarov's face so he can look at it. Makarov looks at it and reads aloud "'Stop a crazy scientist mage trying to find other universes. Reward: 100,000 gold' Okay go ahead"

"Great! Lucy, Erza, Gray lets go." Natsu says excitedly. "20,000 gold each? Sounds good to me." Lucy says. "AYE"

Everyone heads out to do the job. On the train ride there Natsu, of course, is motion sick. "How hard can a mage scientist be why do you need us" Erza says "Come on it will be fun" Lucy exclaims.

They reach the town. They start asking around and eventually find the place and enter.

"HEY IS ANYONE IN HERE!" Natsu screams out. "Idiot! Who is going to respond to that!" Gray says. "Hey its better than walking around playing hide and seek with this freak."

"All of you must leave. NOW!" a voice comes from up the stairs. "I'm almost done I just need to do one last thing"

Everyone goes up the stairs and finds a room with a machine that looks like a portal. A man is depositing his magic power to work it. Erza requips while Natsu makes a fist of fire while Gray poses his 2 handed magic stance while Lucy takes out her whip.

The man notices them as they are about to destroy the machine and screams "STOP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN" then the machine explodes.

In the Attack on Titan universe: Eren, Amir, Mikasa and all of their friends are in Eren's father basement. They see an invention that looks super high tech.

"What is this thing?" Eren thinks out loud. "It could be the thing your father was talking about" Mikasa says. "Hey some of the machine is still working" Jean says. "Good let's get this to Wall Sina so we can study it" Captain Levi says looking bored as always.

Eren goes outside to go into titan form to pick it up while everyone covers him. He bites his thumb and turns. Titans everywhere find him and start walking toward him. Everyone is ready to defend. Eren starts digging carefully so he doesn't destroy the device. A 15 meter titan is about 35 meters away but is killed by Connie. Titans keep closing in on him but everyone is defending very well.

Eren finally picks up the device and everyone starts going to the wall with him but an abnormal comes out of nowhere. Eren, surprised, accidently drops the machine to kill the abnormal but before he can lay his fist on the Titan the machine hits the ground and explodes.

There is a blinding light in both universes and the titan dies and the scientist mage dies. Then everyone is a huge field.

**Find out what happens next in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

**A/N Sorry this took so long but it is finally here. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Everyone is in the middle of a field still stunned by the light. When their blindness is gone they see each other.

"Who the hell are you" Mikasa says to the Fairy Tail crew. "We're Fairy Tail the best mage guild in the world who are you" Natsu says. "Mage guild? I thought magic didn't exist anymore." said Armin. "What are you talking about we were just using magic a second ago. And besides who are you" Gray explains. "We are the scout regiment." says Sasha.

Eren turns back to normal as his titan kneels and starts evaporating. He then says "Wait a minute how did you guys…" A 15 meter titan group is coming by and the scout regiment starts running away. Armin notices that the Fairy Tail group isn't running away and screams "Are you crazy?! They'll eat you so start running!"

Fairy Tail starts laughing and Natsu says "We faced Things far tougher than these things. Watch. Happy help me out" "AYE" Happy grabs Natsu and then drops him high above the air. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" the flames hit the group and the Fairy Tail group cheers.

Their cheering is stopped short though. They notice that the things are burnt to a crisp but still moving. Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin tells Connie and Sasha to leave them behind so they can help out Fairy Tail.

"Quick you guys take them out of here and I'll hold these monsters off" Levi says to the group. "No way! Fairy Tail never runs from a fight" Lucy says. "Look you saw the way Natsu attacks didn't work against them we need to retreat." Erza says to Lucy. "Fine but what are you going to do" "I'm staying with this man to help him fight these things." "But..." "NO BUTS"

"No you can't help me, the only way to kill these things is to cut them deep into the nape of their necks" Levi explains. "In that case, REQUIP" Erza requips into Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"What just happened?" Levi asks. "I'll explain later lets just kill these things. Everyone leave us." "Okay Erza we trust you." Gray and Natsu say in unison.

"You guys leave too. We can handle this" Levi says to his team. "Yes Sir" everyone says to him as they run off. "You ready?" Levi asks "Only if you are" "Then lets go"

They both start off fast. Erza fly by the Titans necks and also uses her other swords to shoot them across the neck. Levi attaches himself to their neck and slices the nape in the blink of an eye.

Armin, Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy all go to the south. No one talks as they all race to find some shelter. They pass through a forest and find the rest of the squad and they all climb on top of the trees. As Happy flew the last person on top of the tree they all start relaxing knowing that the titans can't reach them. They all start talking and introducing each other.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first. I'm Natsu." "Lucy's my name. Nice to meet you." "I'm Gray" "You mean like the color." Connie says while trying to hold in a laugh. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up" "I'm sorry that unnecessary" "It's okay" "Aye, and I'm Happy"

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Eren." "I'm Mikasa. I'm Eren's foster sister." "I'm Connie." "I'm Jean." "Armin. Best friends with Eren and Mikasa." "Sasha, Nice to meet all of you" "The guy that stayed behind was Captain Levi" Said Eren

"The girl that is helping out your Captain is Erza one of our strongest members." Natsu says. "How was she able to change armor like that?" asks Mikasa "It's A magical ability called requip" Explains Lucy.

"I thought Magic didn't exist for a long time." says Eren "We use it all the time. Wait, how did you guys get to the field anyway?" Gray questions. "Well those things that are friends are fighting are called titans. They like to eat us alive for bloodlust. We were transporting a machine found in Eren's basement which he dug up using his titan power." explains Mikasa. "So he uses transformation magic" Happy says. "No. I have to mutilate myself and have a specific goal to turn into a titan." Eren explains. "Anyway, we got it out and an abnormal came from nowhere to try and kill us, then Eren dropped the machine. A huge blinding light then we're in the field. You know the rest." Armin finishes the story.

"Weird. We were supposed to stop a Scientist trying to connect to another universe. We destroyed it then the huge light came and we were in the field" Lucy says. Everyone then realized what happened. The machine Eren was carrying was also a transporter to another universe and both were linked to each other and were destroyed at the same time.

"Holy shit" Jean says. "That's why you guys can do magic. Cause you're from a different universe!" Connie exclaims. "Well, you guys know a little about our universe, Lets hear about yours" Eren suggest.

"Well like we said, we can use magic but not everyone in our universe can. Mages created Guilds so people can get money, hang out, and just have a good time." Lucy explains. "And there are different types of magic butI don't think we have enough time to explain it to you guys." Happy says.(S/N Truth is I just don't want to bore anyone about the details and I'm just too lazy to do it.) The AoT guys groan but Lucy come up with a great idea. "I know! When we get back to the guild you guys can read up on magic so you know what we do!" "Actually, that sounds pretty good" Eren says.

"Yeah assuming that the entire city isn't overrun with titans" Jean says darkly. Mikasa shoots Jean a dark look. Jean fidgets a little then shuts up. "So what type of magic do you guys do?" questions Armin.

"Well I do a lost magic called fire slayer magic. Basically I can eat fire and it makes my flames and power stronger until I use it up." Natsu explains. "Prove it" Mikasa says. "I can't. There's no fire for me to eat." "Why don't you eat your own fire?" Armin asks. "Why don't you eat your arm when you're hungry?" Natsu responds. "That's sick!" "Kinda the same thing with my fire" "Fair point"

"Here I have a match" Sasha pulls out a match and lights it. Natsu looks at it and drools a little then sucks it in and eats it. "Kind of small, but foods food." The AoT People stare in awe.

"I'm a Celestial spirit mage. I can open and close Gates that lead to another realm. See watch. Open, gate of the Lion, Loke."

Loke comes out in his usual suit and tie outfit. "You called Lucy?" "Actually, I was just showing these guys my mage powers because…" Lucy explains to Loke what had happen. "I see. Well it was nice to meet all of you" Loke goes back to the celestial apirit world and again the AoT people stare in awe.

"My turn. I am a Molding magic mage. I can create and ice weapon with just my bare hands. Watch." He makes a fairy tail insignia with his ice.

Happy demonstrates that he is and exceed and so on and so forth. "That's amazing!" Amir says smiling. They all start talking and getting to know each other until the trees are taken down by the Titans. They all stare into their menacing eyes as they get ready to be eaten.

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**

**A/N Truth be told guys I got real lazy and just wanted to end the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Mangolia

As the titans looked down at their next meal, everyone has a chill running down their spine. They all start climbing the trees with their magic or 3D maneuvering gear. The titans start grabbing but are unlucky. However, one grabs onto Natsu and puts him in his mouth, and bites down.

"NATSU!" Eren cries and is about to bite his thumb until he sees Natsu opening the mouth with brute strength. "OW! That hurt. Someone can die if they're not careful." Natsu says. The titan is trying to close its mouth but Natsu using his strength, opens the mouth, and then jumps out. Mikasa goes by the Titan's nape and cuts deep into its skin.

Gray makes an ice sword in his hand and elbow and creates ice stairs to jump on to the titan's body. He then uses his swords to climb to the nape and Cuts it.

Natsu burns the 10 meters knees off and while they are on the ground, Connie and Sasha finish them off. Eren transform into his titan and beats the living crap out of them as usual. Lucy calls Taurus to cut the Titans napes. Everyone keeps fighting these monsters and a huge sword barrage comes from nowhere. Then everyone sees a flash of light and all the Titans fall to the ground.

"You guys okay" Captian Levi says. Erza comes by with him. "Yeah we're fine. Nobody got seriously injured." Armin says to Erza and Levi. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! I GOT CHOMPED ON!" Natsu screams at Armin. "Wait, you were chomped on and you still have all your limbs?" Levi asks. "It takes a lot to kill Natsu." Erza says to Levi. "Well as long as everyone is safe and has their limbs we're good to go." Eren says to the group.

"How do we get back to town?" Gray asks "We use our 3D maneuvering gear. Town can't be that far." Jean says "Or we can call our horses they shouldn't have ran that far" Armin says "You mean… traveling!" Natsu speaks. "Is there something wrong with that?" Levi asks. "Natsu can't handle transportation." Lucy says. "Well he is going to have to deal with it. I'll see if I can get our horses to come." Levi says. He puts his fingers in his mouth and blows to whistle.

He tries this for 5 minutes and eventually 5 horses come. "Looks like some will have to pair up." Levi says. "Eren, go into titan form and follow us. You can take care of the titans and you can carry some people on you." "Yes, sir" "All right, now everyone find a partner to ride with."

Everyone starts finding partners. After about 15 minutes everyone has decided. Mikasa and Armin will ride on horse. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy will ride on Eren's shoulder. Jean and Connie will ride another horse. Sasha and Gray will ride on a horse too. Erza will ride a horse and Levi will ride a horse.

"All right, we're all set. Eren, if you see the town and we're heading in the wrong direction, stop moving and I will tell everyone to stop too. Then point in the direction you see it." Levi explains to him. "Got it. Okay, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, you guys ready?" Eren asks. "Aye" "Yep" "No" Natsu already looks sick. "We'll make sure he doesn't puke on you." Lucy says to Eren. "All right. Lets go!"

Eren transforms and puts Lucy, Natsu and Happy on his shoulder. Everyone sets off. They are going around the area for about an hour, Eren fighting titans along the way. Eren finally spots Magnolia and the team sets over to the town. They find that it has a few titans but it isn't overrun.

Everyone gets ready for battle. Lucy tells Eren to let Natsu down on a roof so he can recover. Eren does this and goes off to fight titans. Everyone splits up to fight the titans.

Eren sees Elfman's full body takeover is fighting a 10 meter titan and having a little trouble. He helps out Elfman by grabbing the titan by the neck and Elfman usins his fingernails to cut the nape. Erza and Levi are fighting alongside each other and notice this. "Looks like your guy's know there weakness." Levi says to Erza "Guess they do" Erza responds

"Captain Levi!" A voice says. A grapple hook goes near them and it turns out to be Hange. "Thank God you are okay." "Hange, did you teach the mages the titans' weak spots?" "Yes I did." "Good. This is Erza but you can be introduced later. Lets get rid of these titans and meet back at their guild. Spread the word." "Yes, Sir." Hange then takes off to let everyone know the plan.

"I'm going to see if Warren is still alive. He has telepathy and can tell everyone to meet back at the guild when all of this is done" Erza tells Levi. "Okay. Don't kill yourself." Levi Responds. "There's no need to look for me Erza" Warren says to Erza with his telepathy. "I'll let everyone know okay." "Thank you Warren." She says back to him. "Levi, Warren contacted me so now everyone know where to meet up." Erza says. "Good. Now lets finish this" They both go after titans killing them.

Lucy protects Natsu with her whip and spirits until he isn't sick anymore. She called Scorpio to blind the titans while some other military guys finish them. Natsu start feeling a little better and stands up, still a little groggy. "Natsu!" Lucy turns around and says to him. He looks up and notices a titan looking at Lucy.

Before he can tell Lucy to move, the titan opens its mouth and slams its face on the roof where Lucy was standing, and closes its mouth. It then, swallows her whole.

Natsu turns back to normal, shocked, then angry. "LUCY!" He climbs on the titans face. He then uses Fire Dragon Iron Fist on the titan's teeth. Natsu then climbs into its stomach to try and find Lucy. He finds her, but she is in Horologium. "'Natsu thank you for coming to help me and you too Horologium' She says heartily" "Glad you're safe Lucy now lets get out of here." "'How are we going to do that?' she ponders" "Easy. Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu burns a whole through the stomach and out into the real world. "My time is up may you be safe in the future Miss Lucy" As Horologium leaves. Natsu grabs Lucy and jets out of the titan. Just as they leave, Mikasa cuts the nape and the titan dies.

After an hour of fighting, there are no more titans left. Everyone who survived heads back to the guild. Juvia notices Gray is back and greets him. "GRAY! You're ali…" Juvia notices Gray coming down from a horse with Sasha. "Thanks for the ride Sasha." Gray says. "Any time." Sasha smiles at Gray. "That woman thinks she can take Juvia's Gray!" Juvia thinks to herself. Everyone is in the pub, wondering what to do next. Sasha and Gray come back on horseback. Then Makarov and Captain Levi meet each other in a back room where Erza introduced them.

"Mater this is Captain Levi, a man who helped me in this fight." Erza says to Makarov. "Nice to meet you, Levi." "Nice to meet you, Makarov. This place is filthy" Levi says while dusting off his cloak. "It is a storeroom so yes, it is. Thank you for protecting my family during these confusing times." "Of course." "Erza, leave us." Erza leaves as the two men get to know each other.

After an half hour of waiting and confusion, Master goes on stage with Levi by his side. "Attention everyone! As you all know, these giants that these people call, titans, have attacked us. I have Freed working on a rune that makes sure that they don't come in for a while. However, that rune will not stay up forever. That is why this man here, Captain Levi has come up with an idea."

Levi goes to the microphone floating in midair and began his speech. He tells everyone how they all got in the same universe. He then tells them what he is planning. "I want all of us to start making walls as soon as possible. We won't worry about the armored and colossal titans until they attack us again. When the walls are finished we will all try to live peacefully together. Remember, just because we are from different universes, that does not mean we can't get along. Make friends with these new people. Know their skills, their history, and their lives. We can make this work; we just need to do it together. That is all"

Everyone starts cheering and clapping. Everyone starts introducing each other. They stayed up all night. Laughing, drinking, and having fun.

**Find out what'd going to happen in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Upgrading the Town

The next day, everyone slept at the guild. However, some had to sleep on the floor. "Ah man, my back is killing me." Gray says. "Quit whining and be a man" Elfman says to him. "I think we should build a bigger guild now that we have these new guys with us." Mirajane suggests. "That would be awesome." Eren says. "Yeah but we need all your guys resources to build a wall" Levi reminds everyone.

"That may be true, but with the help of the guild, we can get both done at once." Makarov says. "How do we do that?" Mikasa asks. "I'll have half of my brats help fix the wall and the other half expands the guild." Makarov answers. "That sounds like a plan to me. I'll help out here and start cleaning" Levi says. "Good. Now, everyone decide where you are going to go."

After everyone is split up, everyone works hard to get the walls up and expand the guild. Elfman uses his Beast arm to pick up some concrete to put on the wall. Jet moves around town to keep supplies around. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are at the wall to tell everyone how they should build the wall.

Makarov keeps an eye on the guild expansion with Levi. Levi makes sure that everything is clean for as long as possible. Gray and Natsu work together (Despite the fact that they begged not to) to move beams. When Gray and Natsu are on their break, Juvia wants to go and talk to Gray when he and Natsu are done trying to kill each other. She is about to go up to Gray until Sasha comes with some food.

"Hey Gray." "Oh, hey Sasha." "I have some food, you want some?" "Yeah sure." Sasha opens the basket and splits the food with Gray. After their breaks are done, they go their separate ways. Juvia grabs Sasha shoulders and says "You will regret making an enemy of Juvia." "Why what did I do?" "You dare have lunch with my Gray!" "I'm sorry did you want some?" "No you are not to have…" Juvia smells the food and then her stomach growls "Well I guess Juvia could eat." Sasha hands her the basket. It's a stew with rice and little bits of potatoes. They both eat the second basket. "HEY, YOU TWO! GET BACK TO WORK!" Makarov yells at Sasha and Juvia and they get right back to work.

A few days go by and everything is going good. Just a few more days and the guild will be complete. Freed is looking very weak though. "Master, I can't keep the rune up much longer" "It's okay. Gather your strength up. I will get a team to defend the town until the Wall is built or you gather your strength." "Thank you."

The master lets everyone know the plan so Natsu, Eren, Mikasa, and Erza are going to defend the town with a couple of other AoT Military squads. When Freed's Rune stops, everyone gets ready for a fight. Titans start walking toward town. On Natsu's side, there are a bunch of 5 meters. Natsu uses his roar to burn the titans. The ones that still move the military team take them out.

On Erza's side she just keeps her sword barrage at the ready. Eren is taking out the Titans with the help of 2 military teams. Mikasa and a squad have barely any titans.

After a few weeks of hard work and switching between Freed's runes and defensive outposts, the guild has expanded and the walls are put up and everyone is at peace. The AoT guys have become family to Fairy Tail so today they are making them Fairy Tail guild members.

Everyone is in the guild having fun and partying. Makarov goes on the stage and makes his speech. "I want to welcome our friends from another universe to the guild." Everyone cheers and a few whistle. "Yes, yes settle down. Now, some of you are complaining that we should not let these people in our guild because they are not magic users. However, these people have helped us out and we have done the same for them. We don't know if we can all go back to our normal worlds, but that does not mean it is a bad thing. We met new friends, and we face new enemies, but that is life. We cannot change the past. But we can affect the future. And I'm affecting this guild and these people's future. Now everyone have fun." Everyone cheers and claps and whistles as Makarov leaves the stage.

Makarov walks up to Levi who is with Mirajane. "Levi, call your squad. We need to know where you want your guy's guild mark." Levi nods and calls everyone over. "All right now that all of you are here, tell us where you want your guild mark" Makrov says. Levi goes up first. "Put it on my upper right arm." He rolls up his sleeve and Mira puts the mark on his arm. "Eren your up" Levi says. "Where do you want the mark?" Mira asks. "Will the mark be on me when I turn into a titan?" Eren asks. Makarov nods his head and Eren smiles. "Put it on my chest right side." Eren says. He lifts his shirt up and Mira puts the mark on his right peck. Mikasa goes up next. "Put it on my forearm." She says as she turns her right arm so her hand is facing up. Mira puts the mark on her forearm. Jean goes up and says "Put it on my left forearm, opposite side of Mikasa's." He puts his arm out and she puts the mark on his arm. Connie goes up and says "Left upper arm." Sasha goes up after Connie. "Put it in the middle of my back" After a little while, everyone is marked for the guild.

The next day, everyone starts enjoying the guild. Eren is looking at the job board and notices something. He removes the job and shows it to Levi and Makarov. "Why is Killing an Abnormal a job?" Eren asks fiercely. "Relax Eren. I spoke with Makarov and we agreed that some jobs should be put for anyone." Levi says to Eren. "So does that mean squad Levi no longer exists?"

"No. You guys are a team so you can still do jobs together. You can also do solo jobs if you want. This abnormal job you can do yourself if you want or you can get a couple of teammates or the whole team to do it. It is up to you. No one owns you in this guild." Makarov explains. "Okay I get it" Eren says and cools down. "Here I'll give your team a job. I want you to teach some of the mages here how to use the 3D maneuvering gear." Makarov says to them. He explains that they have everything set up and those willing to learn are ready they just need teachers. "What do you say Levi? Can we do it?" Eren asks. Levi nods and tells everyone the plan.

Everyone who wants to train is gathered outside ready to endure Hell.

**Will everyone be able to endure the training? Will some die? Will some quit? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: 3D Training

Everyone who wants to learn how to use the 3D maneuvering gear is outside in the yard. Levi's squad is going to go in front of everyone to explain training. There are 4 training poles in the yard. Everyone is staring at them. "All right everyone, line up!" Everyone does what they are told. "Welcome to 3D maneuvering training. You won't face the hell we went through, but it will be hard. You will all line up at a table where we give you a belt to connect to one of these training poles. Get your belt, and then get in line with one of the training poles. You will get further instructions when done. Dismissed!" Everyone goes to one of the tables to get a belt.

"Okay you guys get into pairs to teach these people the training. Don't go too hard on them. We're teaching them to use the gear, not making them join the army." Levi says to his team. They all nod their heads and get into pairs. Eren and Mikasa are on one, Jean and Armin on another one, Connie and Sasha on one, and Levi on the last one. As soon as people start getting the belts on and going to one of the poles, training starts. With Eren and Mikasa, their first trainee is Levy. "You got the belt on okay?" Mikasa asked. Levy nods as Mikasa helps her get strapped to the machine. "You are to try and stay up right while we lift you in the air okay?" Levy nods again but gulps when she is being lifted up. "You're doing well. Better than me when I did it." Eren tells her. "GO LEVY" Jet and Droy say to her. She starts swaying and hits the ground. Hard. "Ow. That hurt." She says as she tries to get up. "Relax your trying to move in a 3D environment so it will be hard." Mikasa says. Levy gets an idea. "Give me a minute let someone else go" She says. They let her go and Jet is up.

With Jean and Armin, their first trainee is Wendy. "Hey Wendy. Ready to hover in the air for a little bit" Armin says to her. "Yep. Can't be that hard. I mean I am a Sky dragon slayer." She says. She hooks herself to the machine while Jean asks "Hey if you're a dragon slayer, how come you don't get motion sickness?" "Probably because sky dragons are used to motion. I don't know" She responds. "Okay you're strapped in, and ready to go. Jean, turn the crank. Don't use your magic if it can be avoided." Wendy nods as she is being lifted in the air. She stays in the same position for a while. "All right so you can hover but now it gets hard. Turn. Then flip." Wendy does this flawlessly. Armin gives her some complicated motions yet she does each move with ease. "Let her go Jean. Well you're good to go, now the only thing to do is give you a test run. Get measured for your gear and wait by the guild entrance." Wendy does as she is told and waits for everyone else to complete the training with Carla.

With Connie and Sasha, their first trainee is Gray. And he is shirtless… and is in his underwear. Connie face palms when he sees gray with no pants but has the belt on. Sasha smirks a little. "Well talk about a fashion statement" Connie jokes with Gray. "Shut up. Someone stole my clothes. Besides everyone is used to me being nearly naked." "Yeah that doesn't mean I'm used to it." Gray laughs at that. Sasha straps him in to the Machine and Connie raises him. "No using Magic until we say" Sasha says. Gray nods. He is staying still just fine. Connie and Sasha look at each other and then smile evilly. "Here gray you look hungry" Sasha says and tosses up a potato. Gray tries to reach the potato but loses his balance and is turned upside down. Connie Sasha and a couple of people in the front laugh. "I hate you guys so much" Gray says dangling upside down. "Well the good news is it gets you to the next lesson. How to untangle yourself." Sasha says while Connie laughs. Gray tries to turn right side up but has trouble. "I think the blood is rushing to my head" "Alright you can use your magic to help you up." Connie says. "No I can do this." Gray puts his hands on his head and does a couple of crutches. "Come on Gray, workout later we need to get through this" Sasha says. Gray ignores her and does a few more crutches and flips over but is turn upside down again. He keeps doing crutches until he flips over and uses that momentum to keep spinning until he stands up half way through and gains his balance again. Everyone nearby claps. "Congratulations. Get measured, get your gear then wait for everyone who makes it by the entrance of the Guild.

Back with Levy she is giving it another go. She is strapped up and in the air. "Go Levy!" The 2 failures Jet and Droy cheered. When she loses her balance again she falls forward but instead of pulling back she turns her hip to the ground and spins sideways to turn back up. She regains her balance right away each time. She succeeds and is given the gear and is waiting for people to finish.

After a few hours everyone that succeeded is geared up and ready to go. The people that made it are: Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna , Romeo, Freed, Bickslow, and Alzack. The people who failed or quit: Elfman (Couldn't stay up), Droy (do I really need to say why? Just look at the dude after the time skip.), Jet (When using his speed he kept going but couldn't stand up), Cana (Was to drunk), Nab (Couldn't decide which technique to use), and Evergreen (Kept thinking that something was wrong when nothing wasn't and called Levi a liar when he said nothing was wrong. In hospital wing). Everyone else didn't try.

Everyone is geared up wondering what to do next. Levi and his team go up in front of everyone and Eren speaks. "Okay now that you are familiar with hovering, it's time to put that into action. Your final test with the 3D gear… is a race against us." Everyone gets shocked by this. They never knew how to aim the gear so how are they going to win a race? "Don't worry; the race is in a week…" Everyone sighs with relief "…but we will give you some training manuals. You will learn how to shoot the gear, aim, and land on a surface. Study this. And the gear we gave you is fitted for you. Get use to the weight and feel for your gear. Until you are comfortable with gear, you won't be able to use anyone else's if yours is destroyed. If you can't get use to a gear fitted for you, how will you be able to use someone else's? You have a week to train, drink, study, and/or have fun. That's all we have to say. Good luck, and do what you think is right." Everyone cheers that they get a week to decide what to do and get a break from the hard training. Now they all need to decide what to do during this week of rest.

**What will people do during this week? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Test

Everyone went inside the guild to celebrate. Wendy and Romeo got the books and were studying some techniques from them together. Natsu tries to focus on not getting sick from thinking of the 3D gear. Juvia is praising Gray on his success. Elfman is pouting that his sisters made the cut but he didn't. Levy is reading the manual with Lucy even though Lucy didn't make it. Mira goes back to serving drinks. Lissana tries to make Elfman feel better. Freed and Bickslow visit Evergreen in the hospital wing. Alzack and Bisca tell their daughter what it was like to train. Most of everyone who passed just relaxed and have fun.

Erza went to the nearby forest to get a feel for the 3D gear. She is in the middle of the forest when an 8 meter Titan gets in her way. "Well I guess this is my first test for training here." She thinks to herself. She puts the hilts into the blades and gets ready to kill the Titan. She shoots the grapple into the Titan's eye, zooms in on it, releases the grapple, flips over it, and then cuts its nape. It falls to the ground and evaporates. "That was easy. This is just like any other armor I have. Maybe I can ask Levi if I can get some magical work on these so I can requip easily." After her hour of training she encounters a few more titans then heads back to the guild. When she gets back she tries to find Levi. When she can't find him, she asks Mira "Where are Levi, and the rest of his team?" "They went out on a job." "Great. Now I have to wait to see if I can get this thing so I can requip." "You can't. While you were gone, he said you cannot tinker with the gear." Erza sighs and orders a drink.

Macao is asking Romeo why he wanted to learn how to use the gear. "You have purple sticky fire. Why do you need grapple hooks with swords?" He asks his son. "Because we need to cut the napes, remember? Burning them will slow them down but not destroy them." "Why not just burn the nape?" "I don't think that will work. I'll ask them when they return. Besides I wanted to try something new."

With Alzack and Bisca, their daughter wants to try on the 3d gear. "Can I daddy?" She says excitedly. "Not yet. Wait until your order Asuka." Bisca says. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase." Alzack smiles and takes off his gear and says "Okay only if you can lift this up." He drops the gear on the floor. Asuka goes up to it and tries to lift up one carrier but can't. "Aw." She looks down at the floor and kicks the gear. "Don't worry. You will get to use this in a few years." Alzack says as he picks up his daughter. She smiles as he picks her up.

Over the week everyone gets ready for the race. As the race approaches everyone gets nervous. Romeo didn't show up to the guild the day before the race. "He's been puking from nervousness today so I told him to stay home and relax." Macao says. Evergreen was relieved from the hospital wing that day and she wished her team the best of luck. Natsu and Gajeel wish Wendy luck. Levi and his team get some of the people not doing the race to help out. Eren is talking with the exceeds. "We need you guys to help out with the race. We want you to make sure no one cheats during the race." "What counts as cheating?" Carla asks. "Make sure no one steals anyone else's Gear or hurt them in anyway. The race is also a scavenger hunt, so when someone gets an item, make sure no one else steals it. All items are unique so it shouldn't be that hard." All 3 of them nod as he explains the rules. Lisanna and Mira discuss their plans. "So we both agree to help each other out right?" "Right."

Finally, the day of the race came. Levi informs everyone the rules. "Okay everyone, here are the rules: This race is also a scavenger hunt, the items will be on the roof tops and on the ground, so no stealing items. No attacking anyone. No using your magic to help you. Everything is equal, the Exceeds spread the items around themselves, so only they know where they are. If there are two or more people who get to the items at the same time, they can fight but no magic, just a fist fight. In order to win the fight, you need to get a clear shot to the gut or above. Once that is done, you win the fight, and the loser must deal with it. We have people watching the items so if there is a fight someone will be able if you are telling the truth. When an item is taken, there will be a green flare shot in the sky, once all of them are off Warren will use his telepathy to tell you the race is done. The items are glowing so you will be able to tell what is an item. Any questions?" Everyone shakes their heads no. "Then let the race begin. You have 5 minutes until we go after the items. Good luck." Everyone but the AoT crew go travel around the city looking for the items.

1 Hour later

With Lisanna and Mira, they are the first to find an item. It is on top of Lucy's apartment. As they use the 3D gear they both reach it and Lucy is on the roof. "Hey girls. So are you fighting for the item?" Lucy asks. "No, we're working together." Mira explains. "Okay, go ah…"A grapple hook nearly gets Lucy and Levy comes zooming in. Levy lands then rolls on the roof. She gets up and sees Lucy and the sisters. "Well looks like its Levy vs. one of you two. Remember no magic." The sisters decide to let Lisanna fight Levy. "Begin!" Lisanna charges at Levy and tries to hit her face but levy doges it. Levy just keeps dodging LIsanna's attacks, then sees an opening. Just as she is about to strike there is a huge explosion. "What was that?" Lucy asks "I don't know but it was probably part of the test." Levy says as she punches Lisanna in the side. "Hey, no fair." Lisanna says. Levy laughs until another explosion happens. "EVERYONE! GET BACK TO THE GUILD" Warren screams as he uses his telepathy. Just then another explosion happens. Everyone goes back to the guild in no time flat.

"What's going on?" Erza asks as she gets back to the guild. Levi and his team are getting swords. "The explosions are breaking the wall. We need to kill the titans then plug up the holes. Elfman and Eren can plug it…" Another explosion happens. "There are holes everywhere! These explosions are not normal!" Eren says. "TITANS! TITANS EVERYWHERE!" Citizens say. "Freed can you put up a rune?" Levi says. "No. Something is blocking my magic power." He says. "Now that you mention it, I havn't felt any magic power for awhile." Gray says. "That's because of us!" A voice says.

**What will happen next? Find out next time.**


	7. Update

**Update: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting a whole lot. I've been writing some other stories and editing them a lot so I haven't had a lot of time to post some chapters I promise I will do that soon. Aside from me making new stories I also have been having a lot of real world stuff going on too. Football practice isn't helping considering that I'm tired the minute I come home. I'm also moving into my brother's room so I have to help around a lot more than usual. Other than that, I've been relaxing a little bit and coming up with new ideas. (I have a little bit of writer's block so that doesn't help either.) I promise to update more soon, but I'm really focusing on my new story. If you want to check it out, it will be on my page soon. It's called "The Youtubers Apocalypse." As the name suggest, it about youtubers fighting for survival in the apocalypse. So yeah, that whats been going on, Hope you guys understand, and I will update soon.**


	8. Chapter 7: Magnolia's defense

The group turns around and sees a group of 3 mages on top of a roof. One was a female with long dark brown hair, a black overcoat with a white shirt, blue skinny jeans and combat boots. Her skin was pale, very slim, with big breasts. She had this smug look on her face.

Another was a man with short, spiked up green hair, wearing a red hoodie that said 'Life is an illusion' in blue lettering, black cargo pants, with black shoes. His skin a little tan, average build, but very tall. He sitting on the roof and resting his arms on his legs

The last one has a man wearing a light blue cloak with the hood over his face. He had dark skin, normal height, but very muscular. His side was facing the group as if waiting for his comrades to hurry up.

"Who are you?" Levi asks. He has a disgusting look on his face, almost as if they were the dirt in an unused attic for a few years.

The man that was sitting started laughing. "Well it's obvious isn't it? We're the ones that lured these titans here."

"What are your names?" Eren asks. "I'm Julie" the woman says.

"I'm Tyson" the Man wearing the hoodie says.

"I'm Jason" the man wearing the cloak said.

"We, of course know who you guys are." Julie says.

"Enough games, why are you here?!" Erza says fiercely.

Julie her arms and shivers. "Ooohh, I'm so scared." She sarcastically says.

The group starts getting annoyed. Just as they were about to ask again what they were doing here, Jason answers them. "We're here to destroy this town."

"This town did nothing to you, why are you destroying it?" Mikasa asks.

The green haired man lays back and says nonchalantly "No reason, just want to watch it burn." Natsu gets very angry at them as he said that. "You're very brave if you can insult us like that and think you won't end up dead after words." Gray says.

"Well, maybe if you had your magic power you could stop us, but you don't." Julie says. Tyson and Julie start laughing while Jason keeps a straight face. Levi had enough. He reloads his swords, shoots the grapple toward them and charges at them. Just as he was about to get to them, Jason gets in front of Levi and kicks him in the face.

Tyson yawns and gets up. "This is boring, see how you handle this." He points his hand toward a 15 meter titan and shoots something out of his hand. The titan disappears. He then faces the group and casts a magic circle. All of a suddenly, the 15 meter titan was right in front of the group.

"Well we'll see you idiots later, or not!" Tyson says laughing. A magic circle appears below their feet, and they disappear. The titan grabs Natsu and picks him up.

"Let me go you freak!" Natsu tries to make fire but punches the titans hand without a fire. Natsu stares at his hand in disbelief. As the titan almost puts Natsu in its mouth, Eren grapples to the top of the titan's nape and cuts it. As the titan falls down, Natsu has a shocked look on his face.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Armin says as he goes up to him. Natsu's body starts shaking. "I…I…I was powerless against the Titan. I've never had to fight these things without magic." Lucy puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her and sees her smiling face.

"You can do this, you're not the only one without magic. We all can't use our magic. And we will pull through this. We faced greater challenges than this." Lucy says.

"Maybe, but we never had to fight without magic. And I can't use the maneuvering gear because I'll get sick." Natsu says

"Then stay behind. I will see if I can get us to use our magic again." Freed said. He starts drawing runes but then they disappear. "Looks like they're smarter then we think. You need to get out of the magic's range." Erza observes. "I'll escort him out of the city to set up a counter rune." Jean says. Levi nods and they both nod back and start heading out of the city.

"Okay, any wizards that don't know how to use the maneuvering gear go to the top of the walls or got to the top of the guild, and start firing the canons." Levi announces "Wait, there are Canons on top of the guild!?" Juvia asks.

"We needed a defense for the town in case something happened, so we built Canons on top of the guild roof." Makarov says to all of them. "Anyway while you do that those who know how to use the gear, go and kill any titans you can find. Move out!"

Everyone nods their heads and start scrambling to their stations. Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, and levy are on the guild canons while everyone else is on the wall Canons.

With Eren, Wendy, and Armin they defend the south part of the town with Max, Warren, a couple of guards, and Elfman on the cannons. Wendy, Eren and Armin spot a group of 5 meter titans and go after the group. Armin goes after a 6 meter titan. He shoots the grapple hooks to a building behind it and cuts the knees as he goes in between the titans legs. As it falls over, Wendy lands on top of the Titans nape and then cuts the nape. When it still moves, Wendy gets scared and keeps cutting the napes with her swords. Eventually it stops moving and Wendy starts breathing heavy.

"WENDY! WATCH OUT!"

Wendy turns around and gets picked up by a 5 meter titan. She starts struggling but can't get out of the Titans grip. Just as the titan is about to crush Wendy, Eren hooks onto the titans nape and Cuts it. Wendy is dropped but then is cached by Armin and placed safely on a rooftop. She starts crying.

"I'm sorry, if I was paying attention, you wouldn't have to save me." Armin cheers her up by saying "its okay. We're all guild members' right?" Wendy stops crying and looks up at the blonde haired kid. She then remembers that all of the squad had the guild marks on them. She smiles then nods her head. Eren finds them and says "Alright, we got rid of the group, let's keep going." They all nod and head out to kill more titans.

With the guys on top of the guild: "Remember, wait for a smoke bomb and then aim for the titans near there." Makarov says. A smoke goes up on Gajeel's side. "Got one!" He aims for the area and sees two 15 meter Titans and fires the canon. He took of the head of one and makes the other one fall over. While looking through the scope, he sees Mikasa finishing off the titans.

"I got to say, I like that Mikasa girl. She seems very strong." Gajeel says to his comrades as they keep firing. "I agree but right now lets focus on saving this town." Natsu says

The battle keeps going on for about an hour. So far they can't seem to gain any leverage. But then… "Guys, its Freed." He says. "Thanks to Warren, I can get to you guys. I have a counter rune up and it disbanded the other one. You guys can use your magic now." Once all the mages heard that, they all left their stations.

"All right, lets do this!" Natsu says as he jumps off the guild.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


End file.
